Inspired from Favorites
by Rosemary1234
Summary: A collection of poetry, songs, short stories, and more inspired by my favorite stories, shows, and games.
1. The Light of My Life

**A/N: Inspired by an episode of "Wander over Yonder"**

_Like the wind you are light_

_Like the sun you are bright_

_Like a simple greeting_

_You are worth more than meeting_

_And I'll never fully comprehend_

_Just exactly how_

_You're able to tend and mend_

_To the hearts of those who've fallen down_

_But I think I understand a bit more now_

_I admit I am quite envious_

_That you are in no way devious_

_And I wish that we all could be so pure and fine_

_But the world simply isn't that divine_

_With the gentle tone of you voice_

_And your wisdom and choice_

_I know you're looking after them_

_But for how long, and until when?_

_I think I needed your help too!_

_But I don't know if you ever knew_

_But now I can see once more_

_I am no longer blinded and now I can soar_

_Now I can hear again_

_Since I've earned the love of a lifelong friend_

**A/N: I was watching that episode with Westley the watchdog and I had to write something!**


	2. You are a Star

**A/N: Not entirely sure about his one. Just know that Frigga and Loki were in mind when I wrote this. Idk**

_You are a Star_

_Your light comes in an infinite amount_

_Much more than I could ever count_

_On a fiery steed you take your mount _

_It seems you're swirling light-years away_

_As you go twirling through day by day_

_Like a shooting star you glide away_

_So if you are really a star_

_Why can't I see you twinkling where you are?_

_And if you are really a star_

_Why have you left and gone so far?_

_My only wish upon this star_

_Is for you to return someday and prove you are…_


	3. Dance of Shining Love

**A/N: I was watching Dancing with the Stars with my grandmother... Enough said. XD WARNING: VERY CHEESY AND CLICHE'**

_None of the finest jewels in all the land_

_Could compare to the feeling of holding your hand_

_I don't think anything can be quite this grand_

_None of the smoothest silks are lighter than our dance_

_I'm in love with the thought of a happy romance_

_Come along with me darling will you join and take your chance?_

_None of the sweetest songs in the entire world_

_Could be better than embracing as our eyes shine like pearls_

_As we slide across the dance floor in graceful twirls_

_None of the stars twinkling above_

_Could compare to the blinding light of our love_

_As we swirl in dips and dives I feel like a dove_

_You're the only thing I need in our blissful waltz of love_

_Not a single court could ever solve this case_

_Of what they call "love" (they could never keep the pace)_

_As I stare into those shimmering eyes upon your face_

_I capture you in an everlasting embrace_

**A/N: I have no idea why I wrote such a sappy poem. **


	4. The Silencing of Sanity

**A/N: This was inspired by my OC Anima Rune. She is a daughter of Hades.**

_Hurt._

_It felt like a slash through her heart as the shadows clawed at her mind._

_An anxious dread settled and she began to slip away._

_Through all the fears and sorrows, there had also been regret._

_She hadn't wanted all this, but it was too late to change._

_With a final look through the eyes of remorse and loss, the universe seemed to collapse around her._

_Her last thought was how unnaturally quiet and still this tragedy suddenly seemed…_

_The silence was deafening. _

**A/N: It talks a little bit about how she felt as she slipped into the land of insanity**


	5. The Gift of Generosity

**A/N: Another one inspired by Wander over Yonder. XD I love that show!**

_You are like sunshine on a rainy day_

_The light and the warmth that keeps me okay_

_When the night brings a storm that grows angrily_

_I know at the dawn you'll be there holding me_

_You've helped me through and the storms have passed_

_But now it's my turn to help you even though you'd never ask_

_Because that's the great thing about helping each other_

_Because the people you've helped will start helping one another_

_And eventually they'll try helping you too_

_And you'll just smile and say "Aw that's sweet... Thank You."_

**A/N: Yup. Wander is all about helping people so I tried to put the element of Generosity into this poem (Not talking about Rarity!)**


	6. A Melody of Bliss

**A/N: I Regret Nothing. This is from Marius's point of view and it's about Cosette. I wrote it on my clarinet music sheet during band. Marius and Cosette (Les Miserables) belong to Victor Hugo **

_A Melody of Bliss_

_Your radiant smile_

_Stretches more than a mile_

_As your crystal clear soprano rings 'round_

_And I think "My oh my" as I listen and sigh_

_What a beautiful glorious sound_

_Your heavenly voice_

_Makes my feelings rejoice_

_And you angelic eyes make me heart pound_

_Your song stole my heart_

_I wish not to be apart_

_What a gracefully joyous sweet sound! _

**A/N: Well, everyone knows that Marius has got it bad! XD**


	7. The Guilty has Fallen

**A/N: When I first saw the scene in Equestria girls where Sunset Shimmer is defeated, I was reminded of an anti bullying video that was shown at my school once. So I wrote a poem**_._

_Drinking my tears_

_And chewing my heart_

_Your disrespect for my fears_

_Has torn me apart_

_You think you're so clever_

_With your soul sucking ways?_

_But I bet you never_

_Knew in the end you would pay _

_Your disrupt of the calm and the peace_

_Will be your own downfall_

_For soon you'll be forgotten by all_

_As you're ripped away bit by bit piece by piece_

_Your arrogance will be your own defeat_

_You'll collapse in a blazing fit of self-pity_

_Trust me; the scene will for sure not be pretty_

_But no one will trust you enough to lend a hand_

_Because of your history no one will take a stand_

_And I'll watch this and stare with my eyes far away_

_Wondering "What would you have been like if it hadn't ended this way?"_


	8. The Gales of Destiny

**A/N: Partially inspired by Disney's "Paperman." But not entirely.**

_Whoosh._

_A wind of great force swept the young women off her feet._

_It startled her to a large amount and she cried out in shock._

_Her heavy book bag was blown away and her chestnut locks flew around wildly, framing her frightened face. _

_With its mighty force, she was knocked into a state of unconsciousness._

_When she awoke, she was no longer on the side walk making her way to her apartment after work._

_She was in a bright place that was filled with the natural waves of tranquility._

_Standing to welcome her was a young man with bright green eyes._

_For the first time in a very long time, the young women smiled._

**A/N: I don't know what the last part is about... I think she's dead and the young man is an angel or something.**


	9. At Twilight the Sun is Setting

**A/N: Inspired by a fanfic I read that's title I can't remember. It is about Eponine from Les Miserables. And since my Social Studies teacher was talking about the dead sea a few days ago, it just popped into my head. XD**

_Loss._

_My feelings for you have been corrupted dramatically._

_You have lost my trust as if it were never there to begin with._

_I feel as if I am floating in the Dead Sea._

_There is nothing around me except the very own welcome of darkness and silence._

_It is a comforting, yet frightening time._

_As the salt burns through my last hopes, I begin to shed tears._

_I realize that you aren't going to return and save me in time._

_As the familiar shades of twilight appear, I no longer question._

_What is there to question anyway?_

**A/N: Untrusting...**


	10. The Shadows have Awoken

**A/N: Kind of inspired by the Vocaloid Story of Evil song Re Birthday. Only instead of Len trapped and trembling its some unnamed girl. I also got some inspiration from Higurashi. Just a little.**

_Swish._

_She jump startled. _

_What was that?_

_Something light, yet still noticeable had brushed against her right ankle._

_Suddenly she was trapped. Trapped in a dark room with nothing but her own shaking hands as a source of movement._

_A sudden feeling of angst began to set in as something began to stroke her hair soothingly._

_She tried to turn away quickly, but it grasped her hand and would not let go._

_She screamed, as the shadows moved in around her and barricaded her in a prison of darkness._

_She sat alone, trembling in the swirling void of emptiness._

**A/N: Poor girl**


	11. Your Picture in My Mind

**A/N: I don't even remember what I wrote this about, but I do know it was inspired by something I read.**

_They've rid you from my memories and now it seems you're gone_

_I cannot help forgetting you, and now I feel alone_

_Why can't I remember the silhouette of your face?_

_Why do I no longer see the footsteps that you've traced?_

_In my mind you were everything_

_There was no one like you then_

_But now since I'm alone_

_I know I would give anything_

_To see your face again_

_But I guess I should have known_

_That in the end you'd leave to find your place again_

**A/N: Amnesia maybe? Even I don't know why she can't remember**


	12. Petals and Thorns (For KHW)

**A/N: Dedicated to the wonderful KindHeartedWriter, who is my favorite author ever. I have been reading her stories in the "Lanterns of Gold" Saga since chapter 22 of Tangled for a Flower, and it is one of my favorite fanfics ever. Anyway, this poem was inspired by her two characters Nathan and Azalea. Nathan and Azalea belong to HER. Anyway, I wrote this during the first few chapters of the first story's sequel. It is from the point of view of her character Nathan. This is for you KHW. :)**

_Our fates were intertwined with destiny_

_Yet soon you were taken from me_

_We'd been in love and I thought you'd been gone_

_But then we learned where you'd been all along_

_You'd been taken and tortured and were in no right state of mind_

_You were no longer you, yet I can't come to find_

_How we may bring you home to this place and this time_

_Cause if you're here physically but not really you_

_Even with the power we don't know what to do_

_You still look the same and you still have your voice_

_But you no longer remember all the memories of rejoice_

_I want to embrace you and hold on to you tight_

_I want to comfort you with all of my might_

_But you can hardly remember the times that we shared_

_After your depressing loss no one could have bared_

_Especially me as I became isolated in our room_

_I hadn't known you'd return and it seemed I'd be doomed_

_Our fates wrapped around each other's like the vines of the flower_

_Like petals falling we lost our willpower_

_The enemy's thorns have driven on through _

_But I can't ever again go on losing you_

**A/N: KHW if you are reading this, I hope you know just how wonderful it is too be one of your faithful reviewers and how grateful I am to have discovered your wonderful stories. This was sort of a tribute to your beautiful characters. :)**


	13. Living a Dream

**A/N: I spent a lot of time reading "Ash's Coma Theory" from the Pokémon fandom. I found it interesting and wrote a poem inspired by the theory. But this is about some random girl instead.**

_Living a Dream_

_You thought nothing could compare_

_To the life you're living_

_Married to a lawyer_

_Seeing your parents for thanksgiving_

_Your life was going perfectly_

_You had obtained college degrees_

_Working full time_

_Getting paid a lot_

_You had achieved your dreams_

_And what you've sought_

_You didn't realize a few things_

_The band you thought was your wedding ring_

_Was only the shadow of your dreams_

_Suddenly the image faltered_

_Soon it began to fade_

_Twenty years a waste?_

_None of these goals you'd had and made_

_Were true or reality_

_It seems_

_You awoke with a sharp gasp_

_As your heart suddenly beats fast_

_The doctors said you were in a coma_

_And now you're back inside the past_

_Your eyes glaze over sullenly_

_As you comprehend their words_

_Your whole life you'd experienced was a lie_

_And now you'd never be too sure_

_Of your world now_

_And your world then_

_Because you're never going back again_

**A/N: You ever wonder if your life is a dream?**


	14. A Princess No More (First Song)

**A/N: This will appear in a future songfic I write. It is Princess Luna turning into Nightmare Moon from MLP:FIM (This is the first song I've posted)**

Something's wrong…

It feels strong…

Unlike any feeling before!

My sadness and fear,

Has become much angrier…

The sky shall forever be Noir!

Your bright pony princess shall not stand in my way!

In my dictionary, there's no such thing as day!

That, "harmony of day and night"

Was just a silly foalish plight!

Nopony can stop my eternal black dream!

Nopony would even have courage to scream!

I'll be your forever nightmare…

I'll rule Equestria! (You're in for a scare!)

This dark alicorn royal is ruler for sure!

You thought to ignore me? Well, the night shall SOAR!

For, I am Nightmare Moon, your Princess no more!

**A/N: It kinda sounds like a rap**


	15. Apocalypse

**A/N: Inspired by an "Escape the Monsters and Go Underground" themed game on Roblox.**

_**CALAMITY'S MELODY**_

We must retreat deep into the bowls of this caver-ness institute, for it is near impossible for us to escape the monstrous apocalypse of disasters.

As dusk appears before us, you can almost certainly hear the creature's chaotic shrieks, as they soar across the smoke-filled sky searching for any source of a calamity's melody.

If hidden behind our fortress of fear, we shall never rightly face the horror and havoc that has been spewed upon out land.

If such a beast as antagonistic as described is true, than the harmony of its mayhem has brought down an iron fist on our freedom.

_**PLATINUM LIQUID**_

To be safe, in this time is to not have any fear in the corruption of our land. But, to be foolish is a much easier habit when faced with the destruction of civilization.

There's a shadow lurking up the walls… It glimmers a moment, then sputters out. The creak of a door causes us to absently glance upwards, as a rhythm of terror fills the air.

A final desperate cry is heard, before platinum liquid splatters across the floor, much like a pig in a slaughter.

In our last attempt to plea forgiveness a shimmer strikes down on our souls. We… are finally free.

_**MOONBEAMS OF NIGHT**_

A dramatic feeling of dread fills us, as we try and escape the labyrinth of cataclysms. But here in this prison, an unearthly tune surfaces amongst us.

It is uncontrollable and we soon find ourselves giving into the shivers running down our spines.

Everything seems to be spiraling out of control, as the next catastrophe releases itself upon us.

How unnatural that out dated and imaginary ray of hope had felt… But that was long ago.

As we wander, we come across a spirit-like prism that seems to sparkle in the moonbeams of night. Though our very existence seems torturous, our last twinkling star shines brightly above us.


	16. Mysterious Bird

**A/N: I um... Love owls? Idk. I was re reading parts of Mark of Athena. Wrote this for no reason. After all, owls are Athena's animal. XD**

_Its eyes are as bright as the stars in the sky_

_Its voice pitch could be soprano_

_(A very high cry…)_

_Sometimes it could be sweet_

_And other times its not_

_But the sight regardless _

_Will fill you with joy and make your heart stop_

_As it sings in the night_

_You can hear its soft coo_

_You wonder "will it choose to be brave, pure, and true?"_

_Its eyes burning bright _

_On a clear crystal night_

_Wisdom's owl guides your lonely soul home_

_**A/N: Uhmmm...**_


	17. Of Course you Can Fly

**A/N: I once read a fanfic where Rumble teaches Scootaloo to fly. Now, I know Scoots is disabled and can't really fly but I wrote this anyway because I thought the fic was sweet.**

_You think you can't fly?_

_But did you ever try?_

_Like a bird in the sky_

_You were meant to fly!_

_Juts climb up a tree_

_And jump to be free_

_From the branch that you were upon!_

_Spread you small wings _

_As you sing and you sing_

_As you fly until dusk to the dawn_

_Feel the breeze_

_Giggle and sneeze_

_As you glide through the air 'cross the sky!_

_You think in your mind _

_As you look far behind_

_I'm glad this is something to try!_

_You still don't wanna fly?_

_But you've hardly tried!_

_Like a bird in the sky_

_You have to fly_

_Remember the tree_

_That you climb and glide free_

_From the branch that you were upon?_

_Open your wings _

_As your voice echoes and rings_

_As you fly all the way to the dawn!_

_Savor the breeze_

_Chuckle and sneeze_

_As you soar through the air 'cross the sky!_

_You think in your mind _

_As you don't look behind_

_I'm glad this was something to try!_

_Of Course you can fly!_


	18. Princess Ponies Play

**A/N: Another song. This one is with filly Luna playing hide and seek with her big sister Celestia. Poor Luna has never played this 'hard' game before. XD**

Tia' where'd you go?

I can't find you sis!

You said we'd play a game,

Was there something that I missed?

I've' been searching in the court yard,

I've been searching in the halls.

Everywhere I've searched,

I've seen you nowhere at all!

What is this game we're playing?

Does it have to be so hard?

As I was running through the castle,

I ran into a guard.

I stopped atop a staircase,

That led to the dungeon deep,

Could that be where you're hiding?

Is that where you would creep?

I see that you're not in here,

So I shall look in someplace else,

When I felt a poke upon my shoulder,

And I look above myself.

Tia'! There you are!

I say, as you start to laugh.

It seemed pretty bizarre,

That you were there on your behalf.

Luna, little filly,

Forgive me as I say,

Your expression looked quite silly,

When I said what we should play!

Do you not know of hide and seek?

You didn't seem to have a clue!

Did you not know of that tongue I speak?

If only you had knew!

It took forever for you to find me,

But I was flying right above!

You mean you were right behind me?

As quiet as dove!

**A/N: Oh 'Tia you troll**


End file.
